wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pojedynek Kazanowy z Branickim
Jeden z roczników niemieckich umieścił wiadomość o życiu Kazanowy (Casanowa) i wyimki z pamiętników jego. Pomiędzy tymi szczególniej ciekawym, a mianowicie dla polskich czytelników, jest opis pobytu Kazanowy w Warszawie i pojedynku jego z Branickim. Pomijając szczegóły życia tego człowieka, który w przebiegłości swojej i w dowcipie jedyny sposób utrzymania się znajdował, który ostatecznie był nieczem innem jak tem, co Francuzi chevalier d’industrie zowią, umieszczamy tutaj w wiernem tłumaczeniu opis stolicy naszej pod względem jej zwyczajów w owym czasie, przez samego Kazanowę kreślony, który prócz żywości i wierności w oddaniu znamienujących go zarysów i tem się zaleca, że cudzoziomiec dobrze w Polsce przyjęty, niewdzięcznością i jak zwykle potwarzą jej się wypłacił †). †) Rękopism ten niewiadomej ręki. Przypisek powyższy do niego także współczesny, dyktowany przez Urszulę Tarnowską. (P. wydawcy.) }} W roku 1765 wracając z Petersburga, na końcu października zjechałem do Warszawy, gdzie zaraz rozmaite zaczęły się zbiegać okoliczności wpływające na zdarzenie, które mi mój pobyt w tem mieście pamiętnym uczyniło. Opatrzony pojazdem i służącym na miesiąc najętymi (cudzoziemiec bowiem w Warszawie inaczej pokazać się nie może), jadę do księcia Adama Czartoryskiego Gen. Ziem Pod. Poseł Angielski przy dworze Petersburskim dał mi list zalecający do niego. Zastałem go w bibliotece a razem jego sypialnym pokoju, siedzącego przy dużym stole, okrytym pismami i drukiem, otoczonego 40 do 50 osobami. List przezemnie oddany zawierał 4 stronice. Książę przeczytał go do końca i w bardzo pięknej francuszczyźnie rzekł do mnie: „Osoba zalecająca nam WP. W wysokim stopniu mój szacunek posiada; na nieszczęście jestem w tej chwili niezmiernie zatrudniony, lecz bądź WP. tak łaskaw w wieczór dziś do mnie wstąpić, jeżeli nic lepszego nie będziesz miał do czynienia.” Siadam do pojazdu i zajeżdżam do pałacu księcia Sułkowskiego. Ten książę przeznaczony na ambasadora do dworu Ludwika XV, miał wkrótce udać się na swój urząd. Był on najstarszym z czterech braci, a przy gruntownym rozsądku, zatrudniał się niezliczonemi projektami w guście księdza St. Pierre. Właśnie miał korpus kadetów odwiedzić, przeczytał jednakże mój list i rzekł do mnie: „Dużo mamy z sobą do mówienia; zrób mi WP. Tę przyjemność i zajedź do mnie o 4tej godzinie na obiad, jeżeli nie masz nic lepszego do czynienia.” Chcąc czas jako tako przepędzić, usłuchałem służącego, który mi o jakiejś operze gadał, do której każdemu wolny był przystęp. Przyjeżdżam, i nie znając nikogo i od nikogo nie znany, przepędzam tak trzy godziny. Wiele tam było przyjemnych śpiewaczek i tancerek, najznakomitsza miedzy niemi zwała się Catani, była rodem z Medjolanu i wiele tak o niej jak o jej ziomku niejakim Tomatys, który bardzo gry lubił, i przez nią swe szczęście zrobił, słyszałem. Prowadził on operę włoską komiczną (opera buffa) i posiadał względy Catani, która nie umiejąc prawie tańcować, pierwsze role w baletach grywała. Zastałem już stół księcia Sułkowskiego gotowy, przy którym przeszło 4 godziny siedzieć musiałem. Książę rozmawiał o wszystkiem, wyjąwszy o rzeczach mi znanych, polityka i handel jedynie go zajmowały, a im mnie w tem słabszym widział, tem świetniej się sam ukazywał, ja w ciągłem zostawiając zadumieniu, zjednałem sobie jego przychylność. Ponieważ nic lepszego nie miałem do czynienia (od wszystkich bowiem panów te wyrazy słyszałem), udałem się do księcia Adama Czartoryskiego. Ten oznajmiwszy towarzystwu imię moje, każdemu z osobna mnie przedstawił. Zastałem tam księcia biskupa Krasickiego, W. Pis. K. Rzewuskiego, Ogińskiego, wojewodę Wileńskiego itp. Tak nam zeszło z pół godziny, gdy wtem wchodzi jakiś szlachetny i przystojny mężczyzna, wszyscy powstali, książę Adam przedstawiwszy mnie nowo przybyłemu obrócił się do mnie i z zimną krwią rzekł „To jest król!” Taki sposób przedstawienia cudzoziemca królowi nie był zapewne z rodzaju tych, które odwagę odejmują, albo ją przez świetność majestatu przytłumiają; jednakże nadto jest oryginalny, ażeby cokolwiek nie zmieszał. Tej myśli, aby to miał być żart, nie przypuszczałem do głowy i zaraz postąpiwszy naprzód dwa kroki, chciałem ukląc, gdy mi J. K. M. łaskawie rękę podawszy, z największą oznaką przychylności pocałować ją pozwolił. Gdy król chciał zacząć ze mną mówić, podał mu książę Adam list od posła angielskiego, uprzejmy monarcha przeczytawszy list, zaczął mi różne pytania, tyczące się cesarzowej rosyjskiej i osób bliżej ją otaczających, czynić. O tem mogłem mu dokładnie dać wiadomość, których monarcha z prawdziwą ciekawością słuchał. W kwadrans potem dano znać do stołu. Król, który mnie słuchać nie przestał, zaprowadziwszy mnie do stołu, po prawej mnie przy sobie posadził. Stół był okrągły, i wszyscy dobrze zajadali, król tylko nie jadł, a ja choćbym był nie był na obiedzie u księcia Sułkowskiego, ani bym był pomyślał o jedzeniu, tak mnie ten zaszczyt nasycił, ze byłem jedyną osobą, ściągającą na siebie uwagę króla i wszystkich. Jeszcze po stole czynił król rożne uwagi nad tem, co wprzódy mówiłem, a w najprzyjemniejszy sposób. Oddalając się, powiedział król, iżbym mu to wiele ukontentowania zrobiło, gdyby mnie co dzień na swoim widział dworze. Gdym odchodził, książę Adam zapytał mnie się, czy nie chcę być jego ojcu przedstawiony, i zaraz na 11tą godzinę nazajutrz mnie zamówił. Król Polski był wzrostu średniego, pięknie zbudowany; nie był on w właściwem znaczeniu piękny, lecz wyraz twarzy jego był pełen dowcipu i ujmujący; twarz miał krótką, i gdy milczał, zdawał się mieć do melancholji skłonność; gdy zaczął mówić, pokazywała się jego wymowa, a gdy jeszcze przedmiot był stosowny, umiał go delikatnym okrasić żartem i wszędzie wesołość rozpościerał. Wróciłem do domu, bardzo kontent z uczynionego wstępu na świat. Nazajutrz rano, o naznaczonej godzinie poznałem rzadkiego człowieka, starego księcia Czartoryskiego, wspaniałego wojewodę ruskiego; zastałem go w szlafroku, koło niego pełno było polskiej szlachty w narodowym stroju, w butach kolorowych, z wąsami i podgolonemi odkrytemi głowami. Sam zaś stając to do jednego to do drugiego przemawiał i zawsze lecz z powagą odpowiadał. Gdy mnie syn jego nazwał, obrócił się do mnie wojewoda, a w przemówieniu swojem przyzwoity środek miedzy dumą a poufałością ukazał. Nie mógł się on nazwać przystojnym, lecz wyraz twarzy jego był piękny, mowa i organ szlachetne, a wysłowienie się łatwe. Ani on mięszał mówiącego z nim, ani też nadto przystępnym czynił. Przez to stawił się w możności poznania każdego w rzeczywistym stanie. Gdy usłyszał, żem dla zabawy i dla poznania dworu w Rossji pewien czas spędził, rzekł: iż zapewno te same powody mnie tutaj sprowadziły, i zaraz ofiarował mi pośrednictwo swoje w czynieniu znajomości przezemnie żądanych, i dodał: iż ponieważ żyję bez familji, będzie mu milo za każdą razą, gdy gdzie indziej proszony nie będę, widzieć mnie u siebie na obiedzie i wieczerzy. Potem ubrawszy się za parawanem, pokazał się w mundurze swego pułku, francuzkim krojem zrobionym w blond alonge peruce, słowem w kostiumie zmarłego Augusta III. Tak powitawszy kompaniję, wszedł do pokojów, które jego przychodząca do zdrowia małżonka zajmowała. Złożył on dla niej krzyż Maltański i odbył pojedynek z konia na pistolety. Teraz dopiero odetchnąwszy cokolwiek, zacząłem się obzierać w świetnej Warszawie, w oczekiwaniu bowiem sejmu pełna ruchu i życia była. U księcia Woj. Rusk zastałem trzy stoły, każdy na 30 do 40 osób nakryte. Przepych u tego pana przewyższał okazałość samego dworu. Książę Adam oświadczył mi, ażebym od dziś dnia zawsze przy stole ojca jego siadał. Przedstawił mnie oraz pięknej siostrze swojej, księżnej Lubomirskiej, oraz innym wojewodom, starostom itd. Nie wyszło dwóch tygodni, a już we wszystkich większych domach znajomy byłem; wszędzie mnie zapraszano na biesiady i bale, które codziennie dawano. Szczupłe dochody moje nie dozwalały mi gry i nakazywały oszczędność. Dzień mój rozdzieliłem sobie tak, iż rano przepędzałem w pięknej bibliotece księcia Załuskiego, biskupa Kijowskiego, a po obiedzie zaś trawiłem na tryszaku z księciem wojewodą Ruskim; z nikim tak nie lubił grać jak ze mną. Pomimo oszczędności rządnego życia, zabrnąłem w długi we trzy miesiące po mojem przybyciu. Pojazd, mieszkanie, dwóch służących i porządne ubranie, stały się przyczyną mego niedostatku. Pomocy zkądkolwiek bądź nie było żadnej nadziei. Kto w potrzebie udaje się do możnych, jeżeli znajdzie wsparcie, traci ich szacunek, jeżeli zaś odmówią, wzgardę tylko w zysku odnosi. W tym stanie moim los szczęśliwy następującym sposobem 400 dukatów mi zesłał. Pani Smith, którą król w swojem umieścił zamku, zaprosiła mnie do siebie na wieczór, oświadczając mi, iż król u niej będzie. Zastałem u niej przyjemnego biskupa Krasickiego, księdza Gigiotti i kilka innych osób. Król zawsze rozmowny w towarzystwie, oczytany, znawca klasyków, jak może mało który z jemu podobnych, opowiadał anegdoty o starożytnych rzymskich uczonych, przytaczając manuskrypta, o których ja i nikt podobno w życiu nie słyszał, gdyż jak się zdaje, J. K. M. sama je wymyśliła. Wszyscy rozprawiali, ja tylko milczałem, gdyż nie jadłszy obiadu, z prawdziwym apetytem wieczerzę zajadałem, tyle tylko odpowiadając, ile konieczna nakazywała przystojność. Ksiądz Gigiotti wyzywając mnie do walki, naprowadził rozmowę na Horacjusza, chwaląc jego talent delikatnej satyry. Przez to, mówić zacząłem, zjednał sobie łaskę Augusta, który przez opiekę dawaną uczonym na nieśmiertelną zasłużył sławę, i przymusił ukoronowane głowy o tyle się znim współubiegać, iż sobie choć jego nazwisko dokładali, iż sobie choć jego nazwisko dokładali, choć nim samym gardzili. Król Polski, który przy wstąpieniu na tron imię Augusta przybrał, zastanowił się nad mymi wyrazami i nie mógł się wstrzymać od przerwania mi: „Któreż, zapytał się, są te ukoronowane głowy, które imię Augusta przybrawszy, jego samego mało szacują?” Pierwszy król szwedzki, który się Gustaw nazywał, odpowiedziałem, a Gustaw jest czyste przekręcenie Augusta. Brawo! Rzekł, to może ujść za anegdotę. Gdzie zaś to WP. Znalazł? W Wolfenbüttel, odpowiedziałem, w rękopiśmie pewnego Upsalskiego profesora. Król, który z początku wieczerzy także rękopisma przytaczał, zaczął się niezmiernie śmiać, potem wrócił się znowu do pierwszego przedmiotu, zapytał mnie: w którem miejscu, nie w rękopiśmie lecz w znanym Horacjuszu znajduję dowcip przez to się oznaczający, że osładza satyrę? Mógłbym W. K. M. kilka miejsc przytoczyć, lecz tu przychodzi mi na pamięć równie piękny jak dowcipny wiersz: Coram rege mówi poeta, de paupertate tacentes plus quam poscentes ferent. Prawda, odezwał się król. Pani Smith żądała, aby jej biskup znaczenie tych wyrazów wytłumaczył. Ten, rzecze on, który w obecności króla o swojem milczy ubóstwie, więcej ztąd odnosi korzyści, jak ten, który mu o tem gada. Dama utrzymywała, iż w tem nie ma nic satyrycznego; ja tyle już powiedziawszy, milczeć musiałem. Król zaczął rozprawiać o Arjoście, i życzył sobie zamną go czytać, ja nisko pokłoniwszy się, rzekłem z Horacym: Tempora quaeram. Nazajutrz gdy król ze mszy wracał, podając mi rękę do pocałowania, wsunął mi w rękę dobrze zawiniętą paczkę, mówiąc: Podziękuj Horacemu i nic nikomu nie mów. Znalazłem tam 400 dukatów, którymi długi popłaciłem. Znajdowałem się potem codziennie prawie w garderobie króla, lubił on bowiem podczas ubierania rozmawiać ze mną i z tymi tylko, którzy nic więcej jak rozmawiać chcieli. Lecz o Arjoście ani wzmianki już nie było, umiał on bowiem po włosku ale nie tyle, aby mógł mówić tym językiem, nie mógł zatem tego wielkiego rozumieć poetę Przeciwnie, St. August podobno wyśmienicie po włosku i czytał i mówił. :::: (P. wyd.). Warszawa doszła do najwyższego stopnia świetności. Każdy chciał widzieć tego szczęśliwego śmiertelnika, którego dziecinne lata wcale na króla nie przeznaczyły. Wiele mu na tem zależało, by się wszystkim pokazywać i prawdziwie był niespokojnym, kiedy wiedział o jakim cudzoziemcu w Warszawie, który go jeszcze nie widział. Nie potrzeba tam było żadnego przedstawiania, każdy cudzoziemiec miał wolny przystęp do dworu, często nawet się zdarzyło, iż sam król zaczepiał osoby, które pierwszy raz u siebie widział. W ostatnich dniach stycznia zabawny sen miałem: Śniło mi się żem w dobrem towarzystwie siedział przy obiedzie, gdy w tem jeden z biesiadujących tak mi butelką w głowę rzuca, że cały się krwią oblewam ja zaś zrywam się, przeciwnika szpadą przeszywam, sam siadam do pojazdu i zmykam. To był cały mój sen, lecz to co mi się nazajutrz przytrafiło, odświeżyło mi go w pamięci. Książę Karol Kurlandzki od niejakiego czasu bawił w Warszawie, nie mogłem się wstrzymać i pojechałem z nim do hrabiego Ponińskiego na obiad. Był on na ten czas W. Marszałkiem Kor. Wkrótce potem został się książęciem, później jednak był wygnany i bardzo smutno skończył. Chociaż dom jego był znakomity i familja bardzo przyjemna, nie bywałem jednak u niego, gdyż go ani król ani jego stronnicy nie lubili. W połowie właśnie obiadu bez niczyjego poruszenia pękła butelka szampana, a kawał szkła uderzywszy mnie w głowę, żyłę mi otwiera krew nie wstrzymana płynie mi po twarzy, po sukniach i po stole. Wszyscy obecni i ja wstajemy, zawiązują mi twarz, odmieniają nakrycie i kończą obiad. Zmięszałem się, nie przypadkiem, lecz przypomniawszy sobie sen, który inaczej ani by mi był przez głowę przeszedł. Inny możeby był towarzystwu sen opowiedział, lecz ja najbardziej się bałem za jakiego przywidzialskiego lub głupca uchodzić. Zresztą nie miałem tego zdarzenia za nic, rzeczywistość bowiem od snu, najważniejszą rzeczą, to jest zakończeniem się różniła. Lecz po dwóch miesiącach i ta część snu się spełniła. Tancerka nazwiskiem Binetti, którą ostatni raz w Londynie spotkałem, przyjeżdżając z Wiednia do Petersburga, zatrzymała się w Warszawie. Dowiedziałem się o tem z samych ust króla u księcia wojewody; dodał oraz, że ją za tysiąc dukatów przez tydzień w Warszawie zatrzymać myśli, by ją tańcującą widzieć. Ciekawy z nią mówić i chcąc jej jak najprędzej tę przyjemną nowinę donieść odwiedziłem ją w oberży. Zdziwiła się, iż mnie znowu w Warszawie spotyka, a dowiedziawszy się o 1000 dukatów, zawołała męża (także tancerza), który jednakże dopóty o tem wątpił, dopóki sam książę Poniatowski nie przyszedł, królewską im wolę oświadczyć Tomatys, dyrektor opery, niczego nie szczędził, wszystko tak urządził, iż zadowolenie króla osiągnął; a nowa para tancerzy tak się podobała, iż ją na rok ugodzono i zatrzymano. Zgryzło to nie mało Catani, zgasła bowiem przy Binetti i przez nią swych wielbicieli traciła, Tomatys skarży się na przeszkody, z ich nieprzyjaźni wynikające; Binetti tymczasem najmuje dom, jak najmodniej go mebluje, opatruje w podwójne zastawienie, w wyborną piwnicę, wykwintną kuchnię, i znajduje chmarę wielbicieli, pomiędzy którymi stolnik Moszczyński i W. podkomorzy koronny Branicki celują; ostatni mieszkał w zamku tuż przy pokojach królewskich. Od tego czasu dzielił się parter na dwie części. Catani pomimo mierności swego talentu, nie chciała nowo przybyłej ustąpić pierwszeństwa. Ona w pierwszym, Binetti w drugim tańcowała balecie; kto jednej klaskał, milczał gdy druga się pokazywała, i nawzajem. Ja wielu mocnymi i miłymi z Binetti złączony byłem obowiązkami; lecz gdy cała familja Czartoryskich i wszystkie osoby do niej lub od niej zależące, trzymała stronę Catani, a na ich czele był książę Lubomirski, który mi wiele okazywał względów, nie mogłem dla Binetti opuścić Catani bez ściągnienia na siebie niechęci wszystkich tych, których winien byłem, Binetti gorzko mi to wyrzucała; żądała odemnie, bym na teatrze nie bywał, a Tomatysowi za wszystkie przykrości, których od niego doznawała, wieczną poprzysięgła zemstę. Jaśniej się nie wytłumaczyła, lecz skutek pogróżek dał się wkrótce biednemu Tomatysowi we znaki. Xawery Branicki W. kancl. koron. kaw. Orła białego, pułkownik ułanów, był młody i ujmujący; służył on 6 lat we Francji, a teraz wrócił do Berlina, gdzie jako ambasador nowego króla Polskiego, miał z Fryderykiem Wielkim do czynienia. Był on przyjacielem króla i pierwszym wielbicielem Binetti. Jemu to ona zwierzyła się z wszystkich swych chęci zemszczenia się na człowieku, który jako dyrektor teatru, wszelkich używał sposobów, ażeby ją wygryźć. Hrabia musiał jej zemstę poprzysiądz, a gdyby okoliczności jej wykonania sama się nie zdarzyła, pospieszyć ją obiecał. Sposób, jakim ten Polak wziął się do tego, był szczególny i nadzwyczajny. Dnia 20. Lutego udał się Branicki po operze i baletach do loży, gdzie się Catani przebierała; nikogo tam nie zastaje, prócz Tomatysa, który pozostał. Tomatys i Catani rozumieli, iż Branicki poróżniwszy się z Binetti, chce teraz Catani przyznać tryumf, o który ona nie wiele dbała. Nie zaniedbała jednakże wszelkich mu czynić grzeczności, gdyż samo ich odmówienie na wielkie już narażało niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy się już Catani przebrała i chciała do domu jechać, grzeczny Branicki podaje jej rękę, chce ją do pojazdu prowadzić, który już zajechał. Tomatys szedł za nimi, ja stałem na dole, czekając na mój pojazd, śnieg bowiem płatami się sypał. Catani nadchodzi, otwierają pojazd, wsiada, a za nią Branicki. Tomatys patrzy się nieporuszony. Wsiądź WP. do mego pojazdu i jedź za nami, ozwał się podkomorzy. Do żadnego innego jak do mego pojazdu nie wsiądę, odpowiedział Tomatys, bądź zatem pan tak łaskaw i wysiądź. Ruszaj! krzyknął Branicki. Tomatys kazał stanąć, stangret swego pana słuchał. Wtedy Branicki zmuszony wysiąść, rozkazuje swemu huzarowi dać niegrzecznemu panu Tomatysowi w policzek; ten rozkaz tak prędko i dokładnie wypełniony został, że biedny Tomatys nie miał nawet czasu wydobyć szpady, którąby zhańbienie swoje oczyścił. Tego on nie zrobił, lecz siadłszy do pojazdu, do domu jechać kazał, ażeby tam mógł strawić policzek, który mu zapewne apetyt do wieczerzy odjął. Byłem do niego zaproszony, lecz będąc naocznym świadkiem tego przypadku, nie miałem dość odwagi iść do niego; zniechęcony i tą myślą dręczony, że i mnie mogłoby się coś podobnego trafić, udałem się do domu. Nie wiedziałem, czyli ta zniewaga była już pierwej z Binetti umówiona; to zdawało mi się niepodobnym, ani bowiem Branicki ani Binetti niegrzeczności Tomatysa przewidzieć nie mogli. Branicki siadając do pojazdu Tomatysa, nie przestąpił praw grzeczności, zapomniał tylko o ceremoniach. Równieżby sobie był postąpił, gdyby Tomatys był jego przyjacielem, i chyba tylko zazdrości Włocha mógłby się obawiać. Jeżeli i to przewidział, nie potrzebował jak tylko się na obrażenie wystawić, przedsięwziął bowiem jak się zdaje zabić tego, któryby go zelżyć się odważył. Dopiero gdy się widział obrażonym wybrał za zemstę policzek; gdyż to zapewne najpierwej na myśl przyszło; było to wiele, zawsze jednakże mniej, jak gdyby go był zabił. W ostatnim razie byłby zabójcą, gdyż chociaż Tomatys był również uzbrojony, ludzie Branickiego nie byliby mu zapewne dali czasu do obrony. Mimo wszystkiego jednak, powinien był Tomatys choćby sam miał poledz, zabić huzara, który go śmiał skrzywdzić. Nie trzeba było do tego więcej odwagi, jak do zmuszenia kanclerza do opuszczenia pojazdu, nadto powinien był być w chwili obrazy na odwet przygotowanym. Przypadek ten rozszedł się nazajutrz po całym mieście. Tomatys dwa tygodnie z domu nie wychodził, i daremnie tak króla jak i jego należących błagał o zadosyć uczynienie. Sam król nie wiedział, jak miał cudzoziemca zaspokoić. Branicki bowiem utrzymywał, iż tylko odwet uczynił. Tomatys zwierzył mi się sposobu zemsty, gdyby nie ostatnie balety, na które 40.000 dukatów wyłożył, a które by mu przepadły, gdyby z kraju uciekać musiał. Uprzejmość tylko jaką magnaci po tym przypadku więcej jak kiedykolwiek mu pokazywali i postępowanie króla, który tak w teatrze, przy stole, jak i na spacerach bardzo łaskawie i przychylnie z nim rozmawiał i postępował, słodziły mu jego niedolę. Jedna tylko Binetti spokojnie używała tryumfu, dała mi nawet to poznać, gdym ją odwiedzał, co się bardzo rzadko zdarzało, spodziewając się bowiem zostać sekretarzem u króla, pracowałem dla niego, grałem w trzyszaka z wojewodą, i nadskakiwałem jego córce, która dosyć moje towarzystwo lubiła. Rok 1766 4go marca, w wilję imienin księcia Kazimierza, najstarszego brata królewskiego, był wielki objad u króla, na który i ja byłem zaproszony. Gdyśmy wstali od stołu zapytał mnie król: Czy będziesz WP. Dziś na teatrze? Miano tego dnia pierwszy raz grać sztukę w polskim języku. Była to nowość każdego zajmująca, prócz mnie, który ani słowa po polsku nie umiałem. Tom też powiedział królowi, na co on: To nie powinno WP. Wstrzymywać, tylko WP. Spróbuj przyjść do mojej loży. Ukłoniłem się i byłem posłuszny. Podczas sztuki stoję za stołkiem króla. Po drugim akcie dano balet, w którym pewna Casacci rodem z Piemontu, tak się podobała królowi, iż sam pierwszy w ręce klasną, co było nadzwyczajną oznaka zadowolenia. Nie znałem ją tylko z teatru; ile razy byłem u księcia Ponińskiego na obiedzie, zawsze mi wmawiano, iż odwiedzając inne tancerki, ją zaniedbuję, choć się tam bardzo dobrze bawią; przeszło mi więc na myśl po skończonej sztuce wyjść z loży królewskiej i powinszować Casacci szczęścia, które ją dziś spotkało. Przechodząc koło loży Binetti, znajduję ją otwartą, wchodzę i zabawiam przez chwilę. Wtem wchodzi Branicki, którego wszyscy za jej wielbiciela znali; ukłoniwszy się, wychodzę i idę do loży Cassaci, która zdziwiona, iż mnie dopiero pierwszy raz u siebie widzi, w najprzyjemniejszym mi tonie czyni wyrzuty. Zapewniając ją o moim szacunku, i że ją częściej odwiedzać będę, chciałem ją właśnie uściskać, gdy hrabia Branicki wchodzi. Jasna rzecz była, iż mnie ścigał, przed chwilą bowiem widziałem go w loży Binetti. Lecz dlaczego? Nie wiedziałem. Inaczej być nie mogło, jak że szukał zaczepki; towarzyszył mu podpułkownik Biniński. Gdy weszli, wstałem tak przez grzeczność, jak że rzeczywiście chciałem się oddalić. Lecz on temi mnie zatrzymał słowy: Nie na rękę WP. przychodzę; WP. kochasz tę damę. Zapewne, odpowiedziałem. A czyż jej WP. Dobrodziej także godną kochania nie znajdujesz? Zapewne rzekł on. A co więcej, ona jest moją kochanką, a ja jej współzalotnika nie ścierpię. Bardzo dobrze, że o tem wiem, nie będę zatem więcej odwiedzał tej pani. Więc mi WP. ustępujesz? mówi dalej. Zapewne, któżby takiemu jak pan hrabia nie ustąpił. Na to wymówił słowa za mocne, aby je powtórzyć i aby je strawić. To cokolwiek zawiele, rzekłem i odchodząc spojrzałem mu w oczy, wskazawszy na szpadę. Świadkiem tego było trzech lub czterech oficerów. Ledwiem parę kroków od loży odszedł, usłyszałem, iż mnie weneckim tchórzem nazwano. Na to się odezwałem się do hrabiego: Na placu, nie tu w teatrze, możeby tchórz wenecki jeszcze strachu narobił polskiemu „brawi”. To wymówiwszy, odwraca się i idę na duże schody, prowadzące na ulicę tam czekam na niego, nie mając bowiem jak Tomatys 40.000 dukatów do stracenia, chciałem zaraz się na miejscu z nim rozprawić. Lecz jego nie było widać, a ja marzłem. Zawołałem więc moich ludzi, kazałem zajechać, i pojechałem do księcia wojewody na wieczór, gdzie mi sam król kazał. Ochłonąwszy z pierwszego gniewu w pojeździe rozważyłem całą rzecz i kontent byłem, żem szpady w loży Casacci nie wyciągnął, jak też, żem go się na placu nie doczekał. Biniński bowiem, towarzysz Branickiego, mając pałasz przy boku, gotów mnie był zarąbać. Widziałem ja dobrze, że Branicki na poszukiwanie Binetti szukał ze mną to samo co z Tomatysem zrobić. Wprawdzie w policzek nie dostałem, ale różnica obrazy nie wielka była, a kilku oficerów ją słyszało. Zapomnieć o obrazie nie mogłem, coś zrobić musiałem. Ale co? Zadosyćuczynienie powinno było być zupełne, myślałem zatem o drodze umiarkowania, któraby wszystkich zaspokoiła. Temi zajęty myślami, wpadłem do księcia Czartoryskiego, stryja królewskiego, ze stałem przedsięwzięciem proszenia króla, aby Branickiego do przeproszenia mnie nakłonił. Gdy mnie spostrzegł wojewoda, wymawiał mi, że tak długo na siebie czekać, i podług zwyczaju siadamy do trzysaka. Gram, a po drugiej, którą przegrałem, pokazuje mi moje błędy i pyta się, gdziem głowę podział? Zgubiłem ją o trzy mile ztąd, mości wojewodo, powiadam; na co on rzekł: Kiedy się gra z takim człowiekiem jak ja, któremu tylko o zabawę chodzi, to nie wolno jest zostawiać głowy o trzy mile. To powiedziawszy, rzuca karty na stół i przechadza się po Sali; ja zalękniony stoję, nareszcie przysuwam się do komina. Król miał niedługo przybyć, lecz po kwadransie wchodzi szambelan Peruigotti, i zapowiada, iż król tego wieczora nie przybędzie; to był dla mnie cios ostatni. Dają do stołu, ja siadam jak zwykle po lewej wojewody. Było nas 16 do 20 osób. Wojewoda bardzo ze mną oziębły, przepuszczam dania. Wśród wieczerzy wchodzi książę Kasper Lubomirski i siada naprzeciw mnie na drugim końcu stołu. Gdy mnie ujrzał, na głos do mnie gadać zaczyna, komplementując mnie i żałując wydarzonego przypadku. Żałuję WP., rzekł; Branicki za wiele pił, a uczciwy człowiek nie może być przez pijanego obrażony. Cóż się to stało? Co się stało? Zaczęli się wszyscy pytać. Ja milczałem, zaczęto badać księcia Lubomirskiego, lecz ten odpowiedział: iż kiedy ja milczę, to i on mówić nie może. Wtedy zamyślił się wojewoda i zapytał mnie z dobrocią, co między nami z Branickim zaszło. Po stole, odpowiedziałem, mości książę, opowiem na boku całą rzecz. Obojętne rozmowy dokończyły wieczerzy, a powstawszy od stołu, poszedłem z księciem do jego pokojów, gdzie mu w 5ciu lub 6ciu minutach całą rzecz opowiedziałem. Westchnął i przyznał, żem miał przyczynę stracić głowę. Proszę W. ks. Mości o radę, rzekłem. Ja w tym przypadku radzić nie mogę, trzeba tu bowiem albo wiele, albo nic nie rozbić. Po tak rozsądnym wyroku, wrócił do salonu, a ja włożywszy futro na siebie, pojechałem do domu, gdzie 6 godzin spokojnie spałem, tak mocna była moja konstytucja, że mi tego dozwoliła. Obudziwszy się o 5tej z rana, zastanawiam się, co mi do czynienia pozostaje; wiele albo nic. Nic naturalnie odrzuciłem, na wiele zatem przygotować się trzeba, to jest: Branickiego zabić, albo go przymusić, żeby mnie zabił, jeżeli mi zrobi ten honor i bić się zemną będzie. Jeżeliby zaś chciał mnie zgryźć i pojedynku nie przyjął, natenczas nic mi nie pozostaje, jak zostać zabójcą, a zatem być przygotowanym z katowskiej zginąć ręki. Ustaliłem przedsięwzięcie. Pojedynek musiał być o 4 mile od warszawy, gdyż jej starostwo na 4 mile na około się rozciągało, a ktoby wie w tym okręgu pojedynkował, na tego kara śmierci spada; to mając na względzie, napisałem list do Branickiego, który tu odpisuję: Dnia 5go marca 1766 o 5tej z rana. „Obraziłeś mnie WP. Dobrodziej wczoraj dobrowolnie. Nie miałeś pan ani przyczyny, ani prawa, tak ze mną postępować. Mniemam zatem, iż panu jestem na przeszkodzie, i żebyś mnie chętnie z liczby żyjących wymazał. Mogę i chcę panu w tem zadość uczynić. „Bądź pan tak łaskaw, zajechać po mnie i na takie miejsce jechać, gdziebyś pan podług praw polskich, gdy mnie zabijesz, karze nie uległ, i ja, jeżeli mi Bóg poszczęści pana zabić, wolnym był od kary. Opinja, którą o jego szlachetnych mam uczuciach, to mi wskazuje postępowanie. „Jestem z uszanowaniem jego najniższym sługą Casanova.” List ten posłałem na pół godziny przededniem przez mego służącego do zamku, kazałem go samemu wręczyć hrabiemu, i czekać póki odpowiedzi nie otrzyma. W pół godziny następującą odebrałem odpowiedź: „Przyjmuję żądanie WP. Jednakże bądź WP. Tak łaskaw i wskaż mi godzinę, w której jemu mogę służyć Najniższy sługa. Branicki, podkomorzy koronny.” Uszczęśliwiony tą odpowiedzią, zaraz do niego odpisałem, iż go jutro o 6tej z rana oczekuję, ażeby na pewnem miejscu tę walkę stoczyć. On znowu odpisuje mi, ażebym sam miejsce wskazał, miarę szpady posłał, do tego dodał, że dziś wszystko odbytem być musi. Na to posłałem mu miarę szpady mojej, mającej 32 cale długości, zaś co do wyboru miejsca, jemu to samemu zostawiłem, byleby tylko nie w starostwie. Zaraz na to odpowiedział mi tym biletem, który był już ostatni: „Wiele mi WP. Przyjemności zrobisz, jeżeli się natychmiast do mnie pofatygujesz, posyłam na to mój pojazd. Jestem itd.” Na to mu w kilku wierszach odpowiedziałem, iż moje interesa nie pozwalają mi się dziś z domu ruszać, a gdybym postanowił do niego wtedy dopiero się udać, jak już bić się będziemy mieli, niech mi zatem daruje, iż mu odsyłam pojazd. W godzinę przybywa do mnie sam hrabia, a gdy do pokoju wchodzi, zostawia swoich ludzi za drzwiami i wyprasza kilka osób będących u mnie. Potem zamyka drzwi na klucz i siada przy mnie na łóżku, gdzie dla wygody pisałem. Nie wiedziałem co to ma znaczyć; wydobyłem zatem parę krucic leżących w moim stoliku. Nie przyszedłem ja tu, rzekł on, zabić WP., tylko żeby WP. Oświadczyć, iż kiedy przyjmuję pojedynek, to go nigdy do jutra nie odkładam. Zatem dziś albo nigdy bić się nie będziemy. Dziś nie mogę, odpowiedziałem we środę poczta odchodzi, muszę skończyć dla króla. To WP. Możesz mu oddać po pojedynku. Wierzaj mi WP., iż nie zginiesz, a jeźli zginiesz, to ci przecie król daruje. Kto raz zginie, to mu już łajanie nie szkodzi. Chcę także testament zrobić. Jeszcze i testament! Więc WP. Się boisz umierać? Porzuć bojaźń, za 50 lat dosyć będzie czasu o testamencie pomyśleć. Ale dlaczegoż pan hrabia tak się upiera żeby dziś się koniecznie bić? Ja się chcę zapewnić. Dziś wieczór oba będziemy aresztowani przez króla. To nie może być, jeźliś WP, nic o tem królowi nie mówił. Ja? Pobudzasz mnie WP. Do śmiechu. Przecież ja wiem, jak się w takim razie postępuje. Nie darmoś mnie WP. Wyzywał. Chcę WP. zadosyć uczynić, lecz dziś albo nigdy. Dobrze więc! Mnie też za wiele na tym pojedynku zawisło, ażebym go odstąpił. Przyjedź WP. po mnie, lecz aż po obiedzie, bo ja wszystkich moich sił potrzebuję. I owszem, ja po pojedynku będą objadował. A, propos? Co znaczy ta miara szpady, coś mi WP., przysłał? Ja się chcę strzelać. Nigdy się ze znajomymi nie biję. Cóż WP. nazywasz nieznajomy? Dwudziestu panu świadków w Warszawie postawię, jako ja słabo się biję. Ja nie chcę się strzelać, i do tego hrabia przymusić mnie nie może. Zostawiłeś mi WP. Wybór broni, oto jest list. Zapewne biorą co do litery, to WP. masz rację. Lecz WP. nadto znasz świat, ażebyś się nie miał strzelać, kiedy ja mówię, że mi to wiele zrobi ukontentowania. To jest najmniejsza przysługa, jaką mi WP. zrobisz; wreszcie mniejsze jest na pistolety niebezpieczeństwo, gdyż rzadko się od razu trafi, a gdy wystrzelimy, daję panu słowo, że póty na szpady bić się nie będziemy, dopóki się WPanu spodoba. Chcesz mi WP. zrobić ukontentowanie? Ja pana lubię słuchać mówiącego; wiele jest w tem życia, co mówisz, i prawdziwie czuję w sobie ochotę, przystać na tę barbarzyńską uciechę. A może jeżeli się uwezmę, nawet ją będę dzielił. Przyjmuję zatem zmianę pojedynku, lecz tylko pod następującymi warunkami. Pan przyniesiesz dwa pistolety, które w mej przytomności nabić każesz, ja jeden z nich sobie wybiorę. Jeżeli chybimy, to się będziemy bić do pierwszej krwi na szpady. Jeżeli pan na to przystaniesz, to dobrze, bo i ja na śmierć jestem przygotowany. O 3 pan po mnie zajedziesz i pojedziemy na pewne i niepodległe prawu miejsce. Bardzo dobrze! WP. Jesteś człowiek każący się kochać, pozwól niech cie uściskam. Lecz daj WP. słowo honoru, iż nikomu o tem nic nie powiesz, inaczej mielibyśmy areszt. Jak pan możesz mniemać, abym ja się na takie wystawił niebezpieczeństwo; ja gotów bym 10 mil iść piechotą, byleby dostąpić honoru bić się z WP. Tem lepiej, rzecz zatem ułożona, o 3 się zobaczymy. Gdy tylko odszedł, popieczętowałem papiery, i kazałem przyjść tancerzowi Campioni, któremu mógłem zaufać. Ten pakiet oddasz mi, rzekłem, dziś wieczór, jeżeli żyć będę. Jeżeli zginę, to go oddasz królowi. Domyślasz się zapewne, o co rzecz idzie. Lecz pamiętaj, iż tu o moją sławę idzie, i że jeżeli mnie zdradzisz, nie będziesz miał większego nieprzyjaciela na ziemi jak mnie. Rozumiem ja to bardzo dobrze. Z serca życzę, abyś WP. ztego z honorem wyszedł; jedną tylko rzecz radzę, to jest: nie oszczędzaj waszmość przeciwnika swego, żeby i samym był panem świata. Życiem WP. Możesz przypłacić, jeżeli jemu pobłażać będziesz. Ja to mówię z doświadczenia. Obstalowałem dobry obiad i kazałem z dworskiej piwnicy doskonałego burgundzkiego wina przynieść. Campioni został ze mną. Dwaj hrabiowie Mniszek i Szwajcar Bertrand odwiedzili mnie podczas stołu, oni byli świadkami mego apetytu i humoru. O trzy kwadranse na 3 prosiłem gości, żeby mnie samego zostawili, i usiadłszy w oknie, oczekiwałem w gotowości przyjazdu Branickiego. Już z daleka ujrzałem go w poczwórnej landarze, sześcią końmi ciągnionej. Dwóch masztalerzy prowadzących dwa osiodłane konie, dwóch huzarów i dwóch adiutantów jadą naprzód, za pojazdem czterech stało służących. Zatrzymują się przede drzwiami; ja czemprędzej spieszę z mego trzeciego piętra, i widzę go w towarzystwie podpułkownika i ze strzelcem na przedzie. Ja obracając się do moich służących, każę im w domu zostać i czekać dalszych rozkazów. Branicki przypomniał mi, iż ich potrzebować mogę, na co ja odpowiedziałem: iż gdybym miał tyle co on służących, wziąłbym ich ze sobą, lecz tych dwóch biedaków tylko mając, lepiej już zupełnie zaufać, przekonanym zwłaszcza będąc, iż gdyby tego potrzeba wymagała, on mi sam dopomódz każe. On podając mi dla potwierdzenia rękę, rzekł: iż pierwej o mnie jak o sobie pamiętać będzie. Siadam i pojazd rusza. Wszystko jak widać pierwej urządzone było, gdyż nikt słowa nie mówił. Śmiesznie by zatem było, gdybym się pytał, gdzie mnie wiozą. W takiej chwili i w takiem położeniu jak my byli, najlepsza była pora do uważania jeden na drugiego. Podkomorzy nic nie mówił, rozumiałem więc, iż ja powinien byłem przerwać milczenie. Czy pan myślisz wiosnę i lato w Warszawie przepędzić? Wczoraj tak chciałem, ale może być, iż mi WP. tego nie dozwolisz. Nie spodziewam się w niczem skrzyżować planów pańskich. Czy WP. Służyłeś w wojsku? Tak jest. Ale czy można się zapytać, dla czego to pytanie? – bo – tak – dlategom się zapytał, abym się o coś spytał. Po małej półgodzince zatrzymał się pojazd przed bramą przyjemnego bardzo ogrodu. Wysiadamy i otoczeni dworem hrabiego idziemy do altany, naturalnie 5. marca jeszcze nie zielonej, w końcu stał stół kamienny. Strzelec położył na nim dwa półtory stopy długie pistolety, wsypuje proch, potem kule nabija i znowu mierzy. Potem kładzie na krzyż na stole. Nieustraszony Branicki wzywa mnie do wybrania. Podpułkownik głośno się go pyta, czy to będzie pojedynek? Na co ten odpowiada: tak! Tutaj się bić nie można, jesteście w starostwie. To nic nie szkodzi! Owszem bardzo wiele szkodzi. Ja tutaj nie mogę być obecnym, jestem z gwardji zamkowej, pan mnie zawiodłeś. Uspokój się, ja wszystko na siebie biorę; winien jestem zadosyć temu poczciwemu człowiekowi. Panie Kazanowa, WP. się tu bić nie możesz! Na cóż mnie tu przyprowadzono? Ja nawet w kościele gotów się bronić. Przedstaw WP. rzecz królowi i spuść się na jego łaskę. Dobrze, niech tylko pan hrabia publicznie przed królem wyzna, iż wczorajszy wypadek bardzo go zmartwił. Przy tem oświadczeniu spojrzał się na mnie z gniewem Branicki i rzekł: Ja tu na pojedynek, nie parlamentować przybyłem. Wtedy obracam się do obecnego wojskowego i mówię mu: iż sam jest świadkiem, że ja z mojej strony wszystko robiłem co mogłem, aby pojedynek odwrócić. Wtedy odszedł, załamując sobie ręce, Branicki nalega na wybór. Zrzucam futro i porywam pistolet z wierzchu leżący. Branicki bierze drugi, mówiąc: honorem ręczę, że broń moja jest bez błędu. Na tom mu odpowiedział: iż jej na jego czole spróbuję. Na tę straszną odpowiedź zbladł, rzucił szpadę paziowi, i gołe mi pokazał piersi. Musiałem choć niechętnie pójść za jego przykładem, szpada bowiem i pistolet jedyną moją stanowiły obronę. Potem odsłaniam mu także pierś moją i postępuję 5 do 6 kroków na przód. On robi to samo, bliżej nie mogliśmy stanąć. Gdy widzę, że on tak jak ja stoi, trzymając pistolet do ziemi spuszczony, zdejmuję lewą ręką kapelusz i proszę, aby mi ten honor zrobił i pierwej strzelał, Branicki zamiast natychmiast strzelić, strawił kilka sekund na układaniu się tak, aby pistoletem głowę swoją zakryć. Nie mogąc się dłużej doczekać, aż się przygotuję zupełnie, strzelam w tej chwili, gdy on do mnie wystrzelił. O tem żadnej nie było wątpliwości, gdyż mieszkańcy z sąsiednich domów zaręczali, iż tylko jeden mocny słyszeli wystrzał. W tym momencie widząc go upadającego, chowam rękę do kieszeni, gdyż ją ranną być czułem, rzucam pistolet i biegnę ku niemu. Lecz jakżem się zdziwił, gdy klęcząc przy nim, ujrzałem trzy wydobyte szable przez trzech rozjuszonych dworzan nad głową moją wzniesione, i byliby mnie na miejscu rozsiekali, gdyby podkomorzy grzmiącym się nie odezwał głosem: Wstrzymajcie się i zachowajcie się z uszanowaniem, wy ś…! Odstąpili, a ja podłożywszy mu moją prawą rękę pod pachę, pomagam mu powstać. Podpułkownik wziął pod drugą, i takeśmy go do oberży o 100 kroków może odległej zaprowadzili. Hrabia bardzo szedł zgarbiony, i patrzał się na mnie, nie mógł bowiem pojąć zkąd płynęła krew, którą na moich spodniach i pończochach białych widział. Jak tylko weszliśmy do oberży, siada Branicki na wielkim krześle i wyciąga się, odpinają go, brzuch mu odsłaniają, sam swą śmiertelną spostrzega ranę, kula wpadła koło siódmego żebra od prawej strony, a wyleciała około ostatniego, odległość ran od siebie miała może 10 cali. Przykro było na to patrzeć; pewniśmy byli, iż wnętrzności były poszarpane, a zatem jego za zabitego mieliśmy. Spojrzał na mnie i rzekł: Zabiłeś mnie WP., ratuj się, stracisz głowę na rusztowaniu. Jesteśmy w starostwie, należę do wyższych urzędników korony, oto jest wstążka Orła białego. Ratuj się WP., jeżeli nie masz pieniędzy, oto jest mój worek. Worek pełen złota pada na ziemię; włożyłem go nazad do kieszeni, mówiąc, iż niczego nie potrzebuję, bo jeślim na karę miecza zasłużył, sam na jej odebranie u podnóżka tronu się stawię, dodam jeszcze, iż nie spodziewam się, aby rana śmiertelną była, a ta myśl, iż ja jestem przyczyną jego śmierci, do rozpaczy by mnie przywiodła; pocałowawszy go w czoło, wychodzę przed oberżę, lecz ani człowieka ani konia nie widzę. Wszyscy się po doktorów, chirurgów, przyjaciół i krewnych lub księży rozlecieli. Stałem sam na polu śniegiem okrytem, bez broni, nie wiedząc drogi do Warszawy, w tem widzę z daleka parokonne sanki, krzyczę, chłop się zatrzymuje, pokazuję mu dukata, mówiąc: Warszawa. Zrozumiał mnie, podnosi matę, włażę, on przykrywa mnie nią dla bezpieczeństwa, lecimy w galopie, w pół kwadransa drogi spotykam Binińskiego, wiernego przyjaciela Branickiego, bieżącego cwałem na koniu z gołym pałaszem; gdyby był sanki uważał, byłby moją głowę spostrzegł i zapewne na kawałki porąbał. Wjeżdżam do Warszawy, chcę się dostać do pałacu księcia Adama, aby tam szukać schronienia, nie zastaję nikogo. Wtedy przychodzi mi na myśl schronić się w klasztorze Franciszkańskim, 100 kroków od pałacu odległym; wysiadam z sanek i wchodzę do bramy klasztoru, dzwonię, furtian nielitościwy mnich otwiera drzwi, a gdy mnie zakrwawionego spostrzegł, cofa się i drzwi zamyka, rozumiejąc, iż chcę przed sprawiedliwością się ukryć; otwieram drzwi, a popchnąwszy go nogą, wywracam do góry nogami. Wchodzę, na krzyk jego zbiegają się mnichy, ja pod najstraszniejszymi prośbami i zaklęciami żądam od nich schronienia. Jeden z nich rozkazuje i prowadzą mnie do jakiejś dziury podobnej do więzienia. W przekonaniu, iż później lepszą dostanę stancję wszedłem i moich żądam służących; przychodzą: jednego po doktora, drugiego po Campionego posyłam. Jeszcze tamci nie przyszli, przychodzi wojewoda Podlaski, z którym nigdy nie gadałem, lecz ponieważ i on w młodości miał pojedynek, spieszył więc, wysłuchawszy wprzód mojego, swój opowiedzieć i wkrótce potem zaszli do mnie wojewoda Kaliski, ks. Jabłonowski, ks. Sanguszko, wojewoda Wileński i Ogiński; ci zaczęli od zastraszenia mnichów za to, ze mnie tak jak jakiego zbiegłego złoczyńcę przyjęli; wymawiali się, mówiąc, iż znieważyłem furtiana, z tego naśmieli się książęta, ale ja nie, rana bowiem moja bardzo mnie boleć zaczęła. Przeprowadzono mnie natychmiast do dwóch pięknych pokoi. Kula Branickiego wpadła mi w dłoń pod pierwszym palcem. Jej moc była osłabiona przez guzik od kamizelki i ciało, które lekko zadarła. Trzeba najpierw kule z mojej ręki wydobyć. Pierwszy chirurg szarlatan, którego zawołano, rozerżnął mi rękę na drugiej stronie dla wydobycia mi kuli, co mi bardzo ranę powiększyło. Jednakże podczas tej bolesnej operacji opowiadałem książętom spokojnie i bez żadnego przymusu w tajeniu cierpienia cały przypadek, wtedy gdy chirurg grzebał w mojej ranie, szukając kuli, którą chciał wydobyć. Tyle może miłość własne i próżność na człowieku. Ledwie się tamten oddalił, przyszedł drugi chirurg ks. Wojewody, i tamtego bez ogródki wyłajawszy, wziął mnie pod swoją opiekę. W tem przychodzi książę Lubomirski, mąż córki księcia wojewody, i opowiada na wszystko, co się po pojedynku stało. Biniński przybywszy do woli (w Woli bowiem był pojedynek), obejrzał ranę swego przyjaciela, a nie zastawszy już mnie tam, wybiegł jak wściekły, przysięgając, iż gdziekolwiek by mnie spotkał, zabije mnie. Wpadł do Tomatysa, zastał tam Catani, ks. Lubomirskiego i hr. Moszczyńskiego. Pyta się Tomatysa, gdzie ja jestem, a gdy ten zaręcza, że o niczem nie wie, strzela mu w głowę. Moszczyński nie mogąc znieść tej zbrodni, bierze go wpół i chce przez okno wyrzucić. Biniński wyrywa się i trzy razy uderza pałaszem, rani go w twarz i trzy zęby mu wyrywa; wtedy (powiada ks. Lubomirski) łapie mnie za kołnierz Biniński, przymierza pistolet do piersi i zabiciem grozi, jeżeli go na dziedziniec do konia nie sprowadzę. Nie lękając się ludzi Tomatysa, chce jechać, ja przystaję na wszystko. Moszczyński jedzie do domu dla opatrzenia ran swoich; ja także idę do siebie, aby się bliżej rozruchom z przyczyny WP. Pojedynku wynikłym przypatrzeć. Rozgłoszono, iż Branicki zginął w pojedynku, a ułany jego wszędzie WP. szukają, aby cię zabić i tak pomścić się śmierci swego pułkownika. Bądź WP. Kontent, że tu jesteś. W. Marszałek obsadził, pod pozorem zapewnienia się twojej osoby, dwóchset dragonami klasztor; lecz w rzeczy samej dla tego, ażeby zabronić tym zapaleńcom szturmowania do niego i zabicia WP. Branicki podług zdania lekarzy ma być w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, kula przeszła mu przez wnętrzności, i wtedy tylko za jego życie ręczą, jeżeli tychże nie naruszyła. Mieszka u W. szambelana, do zamku nie wolno mu wrócić; król jednakże zaraz go odwiedził. Wojskowy obecny pojedynkowi, utrzymuje, iż tylko groźba WP., że mu w czoło strzelisz, zachowała cię przy życiu, gdyż chcąc głowę zasłonić, stanął w przymuszonej postawie, i chybił WP. Gdyby nie to, byłby WP. w samo trafił serce, tak bowiem strzela, iż trafia kulą w ostrze noża, i kulę na dwoje przecina. Drugie szczęście, że Biniński WP. W sankach nie spotkał, chociaż łatwo się mógł domyśleć, iż pod matą WP. Być możesz. Mości książę! Największe podobno moje szczęście, żem Branickiego nie zabił, bo by mnie byli na miejscu zarąbali. Nie byłby mógł kilku słowami wstrzymać swoich przyjaciół, gdy ich szable już nademną wzniesione były. Żałuję i przepraszam księcia za to, czegoś z mojej przyczyny doznał ubolewam nad dobrym hrabią Moszczyńskim, lecz jeżeli strzał Binińskiego nie zabił Tomatysa, zdaje mi się, iż pistolet nie był kulą nabity. I mnie się tak zdaje. Właśnie gdy to ks. Mówił, wchodzi oficer i oddaje mi list od wojewody Ruskiego. Czytaj WP. (pisał do mnie) co mnie król w tej chwili o WP oznajmił, i śpij spokojnie. W liście od króla do niego pisanym, który ja sobie zachowałem, było co następuje: Kochany stryju, Branicki jest bardzo niebezpieczny, posłałem mu moich doktorów, aby dla uratowania go całej swej sztuki użyli. Jednakże i o Kazanowie nie zapomniałem, przebaczam mu, choćby nawet umarł Branicki. Z uszanowaniem pocałowałem ten list, wszyscy wielbili człowieka, prawdziwie godnego korony. Żal mi było, gdy mnie opuszczali. Campioni mój przyjaciel oddał mi zapieczętowany pakiet, łzy radości wylewając mówił: iż ten czyn do nieśmiertelnej mnie weźmie chwały, przez cały czas stał w kącie i wszystko co mówili słyszał. Nazajutrz pomnażały się tak odwiedziny jako i worki złota magnatów, nie lubiących Branickiego. Przynoszący oficerowie od dam lub panów pieniądze mówili, iż jako cudzoziemcowi może mi w tych czasach brakować pieniędzy, odważają się zatem opatrzyć mnie cokolwiek. Dziękując, odsyłałem zawsze pieniądze. Nie zdawało się to Campioniemu, i miał rację. Przynajmniej ze 4000 dukatów odesłałem i byłem kontent z siebie. Potem żałowałem tego. Jedną rzecz tylko przyjąłem, to jest obiad na jedną osobę, który mi codziennie ks.. Adam Czartoryski przysyłał. Nie jadłem go. Vulnerate fame crucientur, było przysłowie mego doktora; on zapewne prochu nie wynalazł. Rana moja na ciele już się goiła, lecz ręka puchnąć zaczęła, zczerniała, i lękano się o gangrenę. Doktorowie złożyli konsylium, na którem ułożyli rękę mi uciąć. Tę przyjemną nowinę oznajmili mi, gdym czytał gazetę dworską, którą król w rękopiśmie przeglądał, a potem w nocy drukowano. Głośnom się na to roześmiał, i to wbrew tych wszystkich, którzy się zeszli nade mną ubolewać. Gdym sobie jeszcze z hrabiego Clary żartował, który mnie do poddania operacji chciał namówić, wchodzi zamiast jednego trzech chirurgów do pokoju. Po co aż trzech? Mości panowie! Chcę bowiem, odezwał się chirurg, który mnie codzień odwiedzał, przed amputacją poradzić się tych panów profesorów. Zobaczymy teraz, jak się WP. masz. Zdejmują mi bandaże, dobywają sondy, zapuszczają w ranie, oglądają jej kolor, czerwoność puchlizny, potem rozmówiwszy się z sobą po polsku, oświadczają mi w łacińskim języku, że operacja przed wieczorem się odbędzie. Przy tem zapewniają mnie, iż dobrze wyglądam, i ze po operacji bardzo prędko wyzdrowieję, lecz ja wprost oświadczyłem, iż moja ręka do mnie należy, i że nigdy tej śmiesznej operacji się nie poddam. Ale tam już jest gangrena, jutro wyżej się posunie, a wtedy aż po ramię ręka uciętą być musi. Niech będzie co chce, całą mi rękę utniecie! Ale ja znam się na gangrenie i pewny jestem, ze jej w ranie nia mam. Przecież WP. nie będzie chciał nas uczyć. Idźcie sobie moi panowie. Pozbyłem się ich przecie; lecz zaraz zaczęły się odwiedziny, namawiania i przekonywania tych, którym doktorowie o moim uporze nagadali. Sam książę wojewoda pisał mi, iż król nie może pojąć mojego tchórzostwa. Zaraz napisałem do króla, iż nie wiem, na coby mi się ręka bez dłoni i placów przydała, każę ja sobie potem całą uciąć jak się gangrena w niej pokaże. Cały dwór ten list czytał, ks. Lubomirski sam do mnie przyszedł, żaląc się, iż sobie żartuję z osób, które o mnie dbają, i ze przeciw tak prostej rzeczy trzech najsławniejszych lekarzy w Warszawie mylić się nie mogą. Mości książę, oni się nie mylą, ale rozumieją, iż mnie zwieść potrafią. A to w jakim celu? Ażeby się hr. Branickiemu przypodobać, który jest bardzo słaby i może takiego pocieszenia potrzebuje. Co o tem, pozwól mi WP. wątpić. A cóż będzie, gdy się okaże, że to jest pr5awdą, co ja utrzymuje? Jeżeli tak będzie, stałość WP. Na pochwałę zasłuży. Trzeba tylko, aby to się sprawdziło. Zobaczymy; jeźli dziś w wieczór w ręku gangrena pokaże się, jutro ją sobie każę amputować, daje WP. Słowo honoru. Wieczór zeszło się ich czterech, odjęli bandaże, ręka aż po łokieć niebieska była, oświadczają, iż ledwie do jutra wstrzymać się można; zniecierpliwiony, zamawiam ich na jutro z instrumentami. Lecz nazajutrz każę przed nimi drzwi zamknąć, i skończyło się na tem, że zachowałem rękę. Kategoria:Giacomo Casanova Kategoria:Pamiętniki